


Missing

by the_me09



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Fluff and Smut, Fluffuary, Hotel Sex, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: “Hey honey,” Quentin says.“Hey,” Peter says quietly. He shouldn’t even be here. If any of Fury’s people followed him they’re done for. He could probably protect Quentin long enough for him to get away, but Peter wouldn’t be able to explain anything.“You sound nervous.” Quentin tilts his head. “We haven’t been caught yet.”
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Fluffuary 2021, Fluffuary 2021 - the_me09





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffuary Day Twenty Seven - I Missed You

Peter slips in through the window, silent as a shadow. The hotel room is standard, unremarkable. Quentin had sent him a message to meet him here, but it doesn’t seem like anyone is in the room. Could it be a trick? 

He’s waiting on the bed when Quentin returns with a bucket of ice. Seeing Peter doesn’t even make him do a double take. 

“Hey honey,” Quentin says. 

“Hey,” Peter says quietly. He shouldn’t even be here. If any of Fury’s people followed him they’re done for. He could probably protect Quentin long enough for him to get away, but Peter wouldn’t be able to explain anything. 

“You sound nervous.” Quentin tilts his head. “We haven’t been caught yet.” 

Peter nods and bounces his crossed legs. Quentin sits next to him on the bed and puts a hand on one of his jumpy legs, stilling the motion with his touch. 

“You’d know if you were followed,” Quentin says, his voice low. Peter shivers. He loves that tone of voice, dark, but reassuring. 

Peter nods. “But-”

Quentin kisses him before he can say anything else. Peter makes a soft noise, but gives into the insistent press of Quentin’s lips, the warmth of his hand cradling Peter’s face. He always gives in. Peter digs his fingers into Quentin’s hip, swings a leg over his lap, straddling Quentin so he can kiss him deeper, tilt Quentin’s head back and take what he wants. 

“I missed you,” Quentin breathes the words against Peter’s lips. It’s probably the most wonderful gift Quentin has ever given him. 

They’re gentle with each other this time. Their sex is less frantic, less hurried, less of a power struggle, as if their bodies colliding is an agreement rather than a fight. Peter might have even thought of it as love-making, but he doesn’t have anything to compare it to besides their other fucks. Quentin makes it last longer than usual, holding back, teasing Peter. It’s perfect. 

Later, when he’s curled against Quentin’s chest, both of them half asleep, he mumbles “I missed you too.” He feels Quentin’s lips against his hair before he drifts off.


End file.
